Naruto: Legends Of The Fairy Fox
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: Naruto is accidentally sent to the kingdom of Fioras after his battle at the Valley Of The End. How will he adapt to a life as one of the infamous Fairies Of Magnolia? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any of their characters ok?
1. Fioras

**Legend Of The Fairy Fox**

**(Summary: Naruto is accidentally sent to the kingdom of Fioras after his battle at the Valley Of The End. How will he adapt to a life as one of the infamous Fairies Of Magnolia? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any of their characters though I wish I did)**

**Chapter 1: Fioras  
**

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

As the two powerful attacks collide with each other, the area is enveloped in a massive explosion which can be seen from even a mile away. And quickly rushing to the scene of the battle is a familiar looking, grey haired jounin. A few moments before, he had been traveling with one of his ninken familiars in the lead. But suddenly, the canine summon had yelped in apparent pain, saying something about a sensory overload before it disappeared back to where he came from. Kakashi himself had almost stumbled in midstep at the backwash of power from the empowered rasengan/chidori collision and upon seeing the ominously bright light and feeling the force of the explosion, redoubles his effort to get to where his two students were currently fighting.

The sight which greets the Copy Nin's shock laden eye was the Valley Of The End practically in ruins.

The colossal statues of the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara were heavily damaged and what once was a beautiful waterfall and lake was now nothing more then a large, almost barren crater with a bit of water trickling down from what seems like an ugly, jagged cliff.

"Kami... What the hell happened here?" Kakashi asks himself in shock. A glimmer of light from the bottom of the crater catches his attention and upon investigation, discovers the green pendant Naruto wore around his neck which the Godaime herself gave him as well as a scratched hiate which he recognized as Sasuke's.

"No... It can't be" Kakashi murmers sorrowfully as he sank to his knees and stares at the two objects in his hand. His eyes turns heavenwards as rain starts to fall, washing away the tears which had started to fall. "Minato Sensei... Obito... I failed you..."

**(Konoha)**

Tsunade ignores the scratched hiate and stares stoically at the pendant that Kakashi had placed on her table. The same pendant which Naruto won off her. Behind her, Shizune had started crying uncontrollably upon seeing it, understanding why Kakashi had brought it to her master directly.

"My apologies Godaime Sama. There had been a massive explosion at the Valley Of The End and when I got there, the only things I found was a scratched hiate belonging to missing nin Uchiha Sasuke and this pendant." Kakashi said in a low, grief stricken voice.

"You are certain of this?" Tsunade asks in a dead voice.

"Hai Godaime Sama. There was no trace of either Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto anywhere which I could detect." Kakashi confirms. "Again my deepest apologies."

Tsunade sighs in resignation and waves him off wearily. "No need for apologies Kakashi. After all, you did everything that you possibly could. You are dismissed."

"But Godaime Sama..." Kakashi started to protest.

"I said you are dismissed!" Tsunade reiterated a little more forcefully this time and startling the Copy Nin who nods in understanding and disappears. Tsunade gets up from the chair and turns towards the window, looking out at the rain falling over her village.

After a few moments, Tsunade stoic mask finally cracks as she leans her head against the glass of her window and starts to cry for the boy whom she came to regard as a surrogate brother. Another boy who will never realize his dream of becoming Hokage.

And by the time the week was through, Konoha will realize that they had lost a person who could very well be the greatest Hokage there ever was.

**...**

_"Where the hell am I?" _A blonde haired boy with whisker marks on both cheeks and wearing a tattered looking orange jumpsuit wondered to himself as he stumbled along a dirt road in the middle of a heavy downpour. He had regained consciousness as he laid in a river with practically no recollection of anything other then his own name and knowledge of his skills.

_"Ughh... My entire body feels like it's on fire... What the hell happened to me anyways...?" _He groaned to himself before weariness took over and he found himself stumbling on his own feet and falling flat on his face. _"So... Weak... Can't... Move..."_

The blonde sees 2 pairs of feet coming which then stops in front of him. Forcing his gaze upwards, he finds himself looking up at two strangers. A dwarfish old man and a gorgeous looking redheaded girl who seemed no older then himself were looking at him in concern and both were wearing black mourning clothes which seemed strangely familiar to him.

The redhead crouches down and, ignoring the mud and filth, gently turns the blond over and props him up against her to check his condition. She touches his forehead and draws her hand back in alarm.

"He's really burning up Master. The rain must have aggravated his fever." The redhead informs the diminutive old man. "But it's a wonder that he's made it THIS far in his current condition."

"I'm... Tougher then I... Look..." The blonde manages to reply with a small grin, startling the redhead and causing the old man to chuckle despite the situation. "Who are you... Guys? Where... Am I...?"

"Deliriously sick yet still coherent. Consider yourself lucky we came along when we did young man." The old man said. "My name is Makarov and this girl is Erza. You're in Magnolia Town in the Kingdom of Fioras. If I may ask, who are you and what in the world are you doing out here in the middle of weather like this in your condition?"

"I... I don't really know how I got here in the first place. I... I have no memory of anything that has happened to me before I woke up here." The blonde said.

"So what DO you remember?" The redhead asks.

"Just... Just my name..." The blonde replies. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Author's Notes: Wassup guys. Egghead here with a brand, spankin' new story for you to enjoy. Now before you guys ask, no I haven't forgotten my other stories and I'll get to those in time. I just wanna get this outta the way first to get your feedback. In any case, you know the drill. R&R please :)


	2. The Fairy Fox

**Chapter 2: The Fairy Fox**

_**The kingdom of Fiore. A neutral kingdom of seventeen million people. **_

_**It is a world of magic.**_

_**Magic is bought and sold there everyday and is a part of people's daily lives. And there are those for whom magic is their occupation.**_

_**Those people are called mages.**_

_**Mages belong to various guilds which are spread throughout the country and perform jobs on commision. And in a certain city lies a certain guild who has made... Or rather will continue to make legends far into the future.**_

_**It's name is... Fairy Tail.**_

In the middle of a desolate looking forest stood an old, abandoned barn converted into the headquarters for one of the most infamous bandit guilds in the kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Well... They were not the true Fairy Tail guild mind you whose members consisted of powerful mages and were based in Magnolia Town, but taking their name served it's own purpose. Using the original guild's reputation, the bandits regularly robbed villages around them, extorted money and generally made a general nuisance of themselves.

Currently, all the members of the faux Fairy Tail guild were in their hideout celebrating their latest heist.

"Drink up boys! There's plenty of booze to go around!" The leader, a muscle bound brute who adopted the name Makarov after Fairy Tail's leader, bellowed from his seat/throne elevated on a pedestal as he hoisted his mug of beer up in the air with one hand and kept an arm around the waist of one of his prettier gang members. But unlike most of the saps in his operation, 'Makarov' himself was a real mage who specialized in strength enhancing earth magic and was a cruel and brutal man. That was the reason why he was rejected for membership by most of the legitimate mage guilds. "That was quite a rich payday we had and you ALL deserve a fat bonus in your cuts for a job well done!"

"You got that right boss." A thug from the back spoke up. "A few more jobs like this and we'll be set for life."

"Idiot! Why even stop when we're doing so well in this Fairy Tail racket?" Another one opined. "The way I see it, you can never have too much riches."

"But what if members of the REAL Fairy Tail guild showed up to stop us?" A female thug asked.

"Then I'll crush them." 'Makarov' answered confidently. "The rumors about Fairy Tail's strength is just that. Rumors. Though we may use their reputation for our benefit, Fairy Tail is nothing more then a guild of weaklings and misfits so their strength is NOTHING compared to mine. As a matter of fact, I'll crush ANYONE who tries to get in our way wether they be from Fairy Tail or any of the other damned guilds."

Before anyone else could speak, somebody knocks on the door to their HQ.

"Now who the hell could that be?" Makarov grumbled before pointing to a random member of his 'guild'. "You there. See who's at the door."

The random thug grumbles a bit while he walks towards the door as the knocking grows louder.

"Alright, alright... Hold your horses will 'ya?" The random thug mutters as he opens the door. "What the hell do you... Urkkk!" That was as far as he got before a rock hard fist smashes into his jaw and sends him flying back and crashing through a couple of tables.

"What the hell?" Makarov exclaimed as he stood from his seat/throne while his female companion scampered away. "Who's there?"

"Ooppss... My bad... Thought his face was part of the door." A sheepish sounding voice from the door said before the owner calmly steps into view. He is revealed to be a tall, lanky young man with a mop of shoulder length, spiky blonde hair held up by a pair of goggles, cereulean blue eyes and whisker-like marks on both cheeks who wore an outfit which consists of a black utility vest over an orange jumpsuit with black stripes running down both arms and legs. He also wore a pair of black/orange sneakers, fingerless gloves and had a pouch strapped to his right leg.

"What a dump." The blonde commented. "You guys could've picked a better place to turn into your HQ if you were gonna pretend to be a guild like Fairy Tail." He then turns his attention to the fake Makarov. "And YOU look NOTHING like Makarov Jiji."

"You don't know who you're dealing with punk!" The fake Makarov snarls as he launches himself at the intruder while activating his strength enhancing magic. The man's muscles literally doubles in size as he bore down on the blonde and throws an earthshattering punch which creates a good sized crater where the blonde stood a few moments before.

"That oughta' teach you." 'Makarov' said with a smirk which soon turned into a frown when he saw that the only thing he has smashed to smithereens was another one of the tables.

"What are you looking at?" Makarov whips around at the sound of the voice but was sent flying back and crashing through a wall by a kick from the blonde intruder who had suddenly appeared behind him.

The other members of the thug guild stood in shook, watching how easily the intruder had brought their leader down with one hit. To his credit though, 'Makarov' managed to recover fairly quickly and steps out of the hole his body made on the wall with a bloody nose and a split lip.

"You're pretty durable." The blonde said with a grin. "But I wonder how many more hits your musclebound body could take?"

"H-How did you manage to avoid my attack? I KNOW my punch connected and I didn't sense any magic activation." Makarov growls, spitting out some blood as well as a few of his teeth.

The blonde scoffs at 'Makarov' before answering. "That's because I DIDN'T use magic, moron. You're just too damned slow for me."

It was at this point where one of the elder members of the thug guild suddenly points a shaking finger at the blonde. "W-Wait a minute... Blue eyes like the sky... Golden hair like the sun... Whiskers like a beast... I know you. You're the one they call the 'Fairy Fox'! Uzumaki Naruto!"

For the first time after quite a long while in his crooked career, 'Makarov' felt genuine fear. There wasn't a single mage worth his salt who hasn't heard of the young up and comer from the Fairy Tail guild known as the 'Fairy Fox' Uzumaki Naruto. As a matter of fact, his name was right up there alongside Titania Ezra and Thunder Emperor Luxus when one spoke about the infamous guild of Magnolia Town despite the fact that he wasn't an S Class mage yet though he suspected that his ranking will soon change to reflect his real ability.

"Tsk... One of these days, I'm gonna catch the guy who gave me such a whimpy nickname and when I do, I'll show him what a REAL fox can do. That nickname makes me sound too damned queer." The identified Uzumaki Naruto grumbles, scratching his head irritably. "Even Natsu has a cooler sounding nickname for crying out loud."

Naruto then easily catches a massive fist from the Makarov imposter with one hand and glares at him. "And you should stop hurting yourself thinking you have a chance beating me." Naruto said as he uses the imposter Makarov's own fist to batter him in the face a few times and sends him stumbling back groggily with a face that looks like someone had smashed a sledgehammer on it.

"Now if your little buddy recognizes me, then you should know that I'm from the REAL Fairy Tail guild." Naruto said as he pulls back his sleeve and shows them the Fairy Tail emblem on his right forearm. "And I also think it's pretty obvious why I'm here and that's to shut you guys down. Honestly speaking, we wouldn't really be having this conversation if you guys did some good instead of using the Fairy Tail name in your rackets. Kami knows we could've used the good press. But I guess that's a little too much to ask from a bunch of thugs like you."

"Shut up! You shut us down? Don't make me laugh. You and what army?" Makarov snarls, regaining some of his earlier bravado. "I don't give a shit who you are, what guild you're from and what you're supposed to do here. You're still just one man against an entire guild and there's no way you'll be able to beat all of us." Makarov then signals his gang to prepare to attack.

"Funny that you should mention an army." Naruto said with a wide, foxy grin as he snaps his finger. The door to the hideout is suddenly thrown wide open revealing a virtual army of identical Narutos. Each also sporting a fox-like grin.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin." Naruto announced as he cracks his knuckles which the clones mirror. "Now that the odds seems more or less evened out, let's get this party started. CHARGE!"

**...**

From his vantage point just outside from a nearby hill, the real Makarov chuckles as he watches the army of Narutos storm the bandit hideout and generally create havoc. It was hard to believe that the mysterious half-dead blonde brat that he and Erza found just two years ago was now one of the most powerful mages of his guild, Fairy Tail.

Makarov had taken him in and had cared for him while he was sick. And as Naruto laid in bed recovering, the old guildmaster had noticed that the blonde possessed enormous magical powers which, at it's raw form, could probably make him the equal of any S Class mage he knew. So as soon as he got better, Makarov offered Naruto a home with Fairy Tail as well as magic training untill he got his memory back. And though a little reluctant, the blonde accepted the offer seeing he had nowhere else to go.

At first, Naruto had nothing going for him except for his considerable fighting skills, ability to be extremely stealthy when he needed to be, an accelerated healing factor, athletic prowess and his unusual power to create solid clones of himself which the blonde seemed to instinctively do whenever faced with a fight. Makarov knew a trained warrior when he saw one and he could only guess that Naruto has used his ability to create clones so many times that it was already hardwired to his system.

But when the old guildmaster accidentally discovered that the clones of the blonde could transfer the knowledge and experience it gained in it's brief existence back to the original, Naruto's progress under Makarov skyrocketed and in just one year of training from scratch, he was able to start doing difficult missions on his own.

Truly someone worthy to be called an apprentice of the great Master Makarov.

The current mission was a personal test of the old guildmaster to see if Naruto was truly ready for the S Class ranking. And from the looks of things, it seems all to easy for the blonde who was literally bringing the entire house down.

"Hey Jiisan."

Makarov looks up and sees Naruto who tosses a musclebound freak he was dragging along in front of the elderly guildmaster who raises an eyebrow. "Finished already?"

"Just about. My clones are doing a bit of cleanup but I thought you might like to talk to their boss here before he becomes to traumatized to talk." Naruto stated with a foxy grin. "Makarov... Meet 'Master' Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild."

The thug boss started shaking in fear as he watches the real Makarov eye him critically before turning to Naruto. "Nope. Nothing to say to him m'boy so you may carry on with whatever it is you were doing with him. Though please refrain from going too far because we don't want the council on our case again. We just want to teach these people that going around impersonating a legitimate magic guild is NOT acceptable behavior by any stretch of the imagination."

The impostor Makarov's eyes widens in terror as Naruto waves back at the real guildmaster and starts dragging the imposter back to share the plight of his stooges. "N-Nononononono! Please don't do this to me! This kid is a monster! DON'T LEAVE US WITH HIM!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Makarov pointedly turns away and enjoys a drink from a flask he brought with him.

**...**

**(Fairy Tail HQ)**

Naruto looks around the place that had been his home for the past two years and smiled.

He was a stranger and had no memory of his life before. But despite not knowing his past, Makarov still took him in, cared for him till he got well, taught him everything he knew about magic and the world he was in and even offered him a place in his guild.

So now, even though he was no closer to finding out what his true identity was, he was content and happy. The guild was now his life and it's members were now his family.

"I'm back Mirajane Neesan!" Naruto announces as he took a seat on a table near the bar.

"Welcome back Naruto! How did the mission go?" The pretty, white haired female bartender greeted back. "Ara...? I thought Master was with you?"

"He said he needed to do something and will be right along." Naruto explained.

"So how did your job go?" Mirajane asks. Naruto's only response was lifting up an official looking parchment with his name on it with a big, foxy grin. "Congratulations! You got your S class liscence." She exclaimed happily.

"Nah. It's not such a big deal coz it's just a provisional liscence which means I still need approval to do an S ranked job." Naruto replied. "But I guess that's better then nothing."

"You know that since you're technically an S ranked mage, you can hang out in the second floor already." Mirajane told him.

"Nah... If I do that, then I might end up like Luxus." Naruto said. It was no secret that the blonde hated the abrasive way the Thunder Emperor treated his guildmates and especially his grandfather. Naruto considered Makarov as his surrogate grandfather here and it grated him that his own grandson was openly disrespecting the old man. "Besides, I like the view from down here just fine. So how about a plate of sweet dumplings and a beer to start things off? Wiping out a phony guild can sure make a guy hungry."

Mirajane could only smile at the typically simplistic train of thought from Naruto. Despite being one of Fairy Tail most powerful and dangerous mage with a somewhat short fuse, the blonde was also one of it's most beloved members. He was kind, considerate and had a cheerful and upbeat nature which endeared him to many of his friends and comrades.

But more then that, Naruto brought back the ray of sunshine that they thought they lost when Lisanna died and Mirajane was eternally grateful to him for that. "Coming right up." She said, quickly bringing out his orders just as the door to the guildhouse was kicked open.

"I'm back!" The voice who Naruto recognized as Natsu's called out. Various greetings from the other guildmates filled the air as Naruto raises a hand in greeting.

"Hey Natsu! How was the information I gave you? Not good I suppose since I heard you blew up the port town." Naruto said as he ate some sweet dumplings then leans back to avoid a Natsu flying kick which hits a buck toothed mage nearby instead. "I'm right, am I?" He comments dryly.

"Aye!" A blue colored flying cat named Happy confirms as he fluttered around.

"Damn it Naruto! That info you gave me about Igneel was totally bogus. What kind of ninja are you giving out useless info like that?" Natsu ranted. The pink haired Dragonslayer liked to call Naruto a ninja because of his ability to sneak around undetected despite his penchant for wearing bright colored clothing.

"The kind of ninja who passes along whatever information he could to his allies in need." Naruto shot back with a growing tick mark. "Besides, I told you there was something fishy about that rumor but you didn't listen to me. I mean, whoever heard of a hundred foot dragon just running around one of the towns unobstructed? The least you could do is thank me."

"Natsu's back? C'mon Natsu! Let's finish our fight." Another voice said from nearby. Naruto facepalms as he watches Grey Fullbuster stalk towards his friend/rival in only his boxers. Their argument naturally ends up triggering a massive brawl inside the guildhouse. It was then both Naruto and Mirajane notices the blonde haired, starry eyed girl accompanying Natsu looking in wonder.

"Ara... A new member?" Mirajane said as the blonde girl suddenly points at her and Naruto. "Y-You're Mirajane! And you're the 'Fairy Fox, Uzumaki Naruto! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm talking to you both!"

Mirajane chuckles as Naruto frowns at his designated nickname for the nth time. "I wish people would just forget about that blasted nickname. But yeah, we're the real thing alright Miss...?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Lucy and I'm a Celestial Spirit user. I'd like to join Fairy Tail if it's alright?" The girl identified herself then sweatdrops at the brawl which she only seemed to notice just now. "Ano... Is it always this lively here?"

"Well yeah. It's more fun this way, don't you think so?" Mirajane said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself..." Naruto mutters and sweatdrops as a random piece of broken furniture clocks Mirajane and sends her off to dreamland before he himself dodges another projectile thrown his way. "Hey! Watch where you throw those things! You could've hurt someone with those!" Naruto shouts as he wades right into the thick of the brawl and coldcocks a random mage across the jaw, leaving Lucy behind to tend to Mirajane.

"Honestly... Can't a girl drink in peace around here? Will you guys just cut it out!" The female mage named Cana said irritably as she brandishes one of the tarot card she uses in her magic.

"I've had just about enough of this." Grey growls as he activates his own magic with a puff of cold air.

"What a troublesome bunch all of you guys are." A bespectacled mage named Loki said as he adjusts the magic ring in his hand.

"NNNUUUOOOHHH!" A large mage named Elfman roared as his right arm transforms into a rocky limb.

"Any of you punks think you've got what it takes to bring me down?" Naruto asks with a vicious grin as he forms a familiar cross shaped handseal before clones of himself appear all over the guild.

"C'mon! I dare anyone here to bring it! I don't care who it is!" Natsu challenges as he engulfs his hands in flames.

"WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A gigantic figure booms as it loomed over the mages. The brawl comes to an abrupt halt and the mages involved grew quiet with the exception of Natsu who boasted that he was the winner before the massive figure flattens him with a stomp.

"Idiot..." Naruto mutters, massaging his temple. While he liked Natsu well enough, he was sometimes a little to hyper for his own liking.

"Welcome back Master." A miraculously recovered Mirajane greets the large figure.

"Glad to be back Mirajane." The giant answers.

"That's your Master?" Lucy asks incredilously.

"Yup." Naruto confirms. "That is Fairy Tail's Guildmaster, Master Makarov."

The large figure then turns it's attention towards Lucy, much to the girl's discomfort. "What's this? A new member?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Lucy answered fearfully. Then before her very eyes, the gigantic figure that was Makarov shrinks in size till a dwarfish old man stood before her.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." Makarov greets cheerfully before leaping towards the second floor.

He doesn't quite make it and hits his head on the wooden railing but he manages to recover and faces his guild members with a sheaf of papers in his hand. He proceeds to chew them out for the complaints he recieved regarding their destructive behavior during jobs before promptly saying in no uncertain terms, that the complainants could go to hell for all he cares then burns the complaints in his hand and tosses it away which was then promptly caught and eaten by Natsu.

Makarov then continues his tirade saying that Fairy Tail was a guild made up of individuals who had their own ideas of what they should and should NOT do and everyone should ALWAYS do what they thought was right irregardless of what the Magic Council thought about it. This, of course, was met with loud cheers from his entire guild.

A excitement dies down a few minutes later and as Lucy was led away by Mirajane to get her emblem stamped on, Makarov calls Naruto over.

"You wanted to talk Jiji?" Naruto asks with a smirk as he sat down at the bar besides the old guildmaster and hands him his own drink.

"Brat..." Makarov said affectionately. Despite his apparent lack of respect, Naruto was one of the most caring and loyal individuals Makarov has ever met so the old guildmaster had understandably grown fond of him. "I'd like to talk to you about your new responsibilities as an S Class mage of the guild."

Naruto's goofy expression is replaced by one of total seriousness as he goes into what Makarov called his 'Mission Mode'. It was uncanny how rapidly he could change his moods but considering what his job was before, Makarov wasn't too surprised either. Naruto obviously knew that there was a time to be cheerfully carefree and this wasn't one of them.

"As a result of your new status as an S Class mage, you are given the right to take on higher paying but even more dangerous jobs from the request board. But you are also given the choice of creating your own team to assist you during missions like what Luxus has done when he organized Raijinshuu or go solo like what Mystogan and Gildarts has done." Makarov explained. "But of course, that choice is entirely optional and ultimately, your decision to make."

Naruto thought about what Makarov said for a moment before answering. "Well the S Class jobs were classified as such for a reason and there will certainly come a time when I'll need some help in jobs like those. But at the same time, assigning me to one team will just make me more predictable which is something that some rivals of ours may take advantage of somewhere down along the line."

Naruto then looks at Makarov with a small smile. "Jiji... You know as well as I do that my skill set probably makes me your most versatile mage so all you have to do is give me a mission and assign me any personell you may think I need and we'll get the job done. I get along with almost anybody in the guild so teamwork won't be a problem."

Makarov chuckles at this knowing that everything that Naruto said was true and not him just blowing his own horn. The blonde may be Makarov's go-to guy when it came to missions which required stealth and discretion, but the wide range of jobs that that he has done overshadowed even that of some of the more grizzled veterans of Fairy Tail. From simple deliveries to outright monster exterminations, Naruto has proven himself more then capable of accomplishing them all with whomever he happened to be with at the time.

"Very well then. If that's the case, then you will be given a floating status within the guild like Erza." Makarov decided, referring to the lone female S Class mage of Fairy Tail and surrogate sister figure to Naruto, Erza Scarlet. "Depending on the job, you can either do it solo or recruit other members of the guild to assist you."

"Sounds good Jiji. Thanks." Naruto said, hoisting his mug of beer in toast. The next few minutes were shared by the two in silence as they watched Fairy Tail's newest member fill out some forms and had her emblem stamped to the back of her right hand before she skips off to show it to Natsu.

"Jiji! You gotta send someone to find my dad now!" A small voice demanded causing both Naruto and Makarov to look at the source.

"Romeo? What are you talking about?" Naruto asks with a frown. The boy who talked to them was named Romeo who was the son of one of their veteran members, Macao Conbolt.

"M-My dad went on a mission after I asked him to do a cool job because some of my friends kept teasing me about how weak he was." Romeo sniffled. "He said it'll only take a few days but that was almost a week ago. If anything happens to him, it's my fault."

Makarov looks at Romeo for a moment before sipping on his beer. "While I understand your concern lad, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What... What are you talking about? Why can't you go look for my dad? Isn't it abnormal for a mage to take this long for a job that's only supposed to last a few days?" Romeo asks, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Look kid... What Jiji here is trying to say is that no mage in his right mind would take a job he knows he can't handle." Naruto explained. "Macao's pretty strong in his own right so I'm sure everything will be fine."

"B-But you g-gotta do something? What if dad got hurt or something?" Romeo asks but Makarov simply shakes his head prompting Romeo to punch him in the face and run off. But as he steps out of the guildhouse, a hand on the shoulder stops the young boy. Looking up, he sees Natsu who smiles assuredly at him and walks off followed by Happy and Lucy, his intentions clear.

"What's this? Don't tell me Natsu's gonna go help that kid look for Macao?" A dark skinned mage named Nab said. "How naive. He's just gonna hurt Macao's pride doing it."

"But you've gotta understand Natsu's reason for doing it though." Mirajane said. "That's because he's an orphan and he doesn't want another child to know the pain of losing their parents."

Makarov then glances at Naruto meaningfully who simply nods, finishes his drink and leaves to follow his wayward guildmate.

**...**

By the time Naruto caught up with Natsu and his companions up in the snowy mountains where Macao was last seen**,** the young dragonslayer was caring for Macao who looked pretty banged up. Deciding to keep out of sight, the blonde listened as the veteran mage explained to Natsu how he managed to defeat nineteen vulcans before the twentieth managed to possess him and attack Natsu and his friends.

"That would explain why he looks so beat up. It was Natsu's doing. But still, to beat nineteen vulcans... Macao San's quite a tough old dog." Naruto mutters quietly with a small chuckle before looking behind him at half a dozen more vulcans lying unconscious on the ground. "But then again, he didn't quite beat ALL of them."

Naruto then looks over at Natsu with a grin. "You owe me for this kid. But then again, maybe it's better if you don't." He said before disappearing into the darkness.

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 of the Fairy Fox is done. You know the drill. R&R please :)


	3. Lullaby

**Chapter 3: Lullaby**

As he sat by the bar nursing a beer, Naruto mused about how the last few weeks at Fairy Tail after the incident with the Vulcans and Macao had been relatively uneventful.

Aside from a joint tracking mission with Alzack and Bisca, the only interesting things to happen at the guild was the occasional fight between Grey and Natsu as well as the way Loki ran out upon learning that Lucy was a Celestial Spirit user though he certainly couldn't blame him being one of the very few privy to his 'special' circumstances.

Currently, he was absently watching as Mirajane gave a lecture about the guild system to the rookie member of Fairy Tail using a magic pen.

In short, Naruto was getting bored. And a bored Naruto was a dangerously mischievous Naruto who liked to play pranks on his guildmates.

Reedus has yet to completely recover from the time Naruto managed to dissolve itching powder in ALL his paints which was a feat by itself since Reedus was rarely seen without his paints on hand.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on one's point of view), the potential disaster in the making was averted by Loki's sudden return to the guildhouse. And judging from his terrified expression, it can only mean just one thing.

"G-Guys... Erza's back."

As one, the entire guild shuddered. Only the famed Titania Erza could inspire this much fear in all her guildmates because not only was she so strict and unforgiving, she also had the power and skill to back up her words.

The only one oblivious to it was Lucy.

"I-Is Erza really THAT bad?" Lucy asks Mirajane and Naruto who gave her a deadpan look.

"Erza Neechan is the ONLY female S class mage and as such is the strongest woman of the Fairy Tail Guild. I think that's reason enough for us to be afraid of her." Naruto informed her. "She's bad news to ANYONE dumb enough to mess with her."

"Now now... That's not a very nice thing to say about Erza." Mirajane admonished Naruto before turning to Lucy with a smile. "After all, she IS the pride and joy of our guild and is one of those being considered for a spot with the Ten Wizard Saints."

Before Lucy could get any further details though, her conversation with Mirajane and Naruto was interrupted by heavy footsteps which, from the sound of it, seemed to belong to a giant.

The door to the guildhouse is thrown wide open and a figure hefting what seemed to be a gigantic fang or horn can be seen. As the figure walked closer, Lucy could see that it was a gorgeous, redheaded female wearing plate armor over her regular clothes.

"I'm back Mirajane." Erza said as she puts down the massive object she was carrying which shook the guildhouse from it's weight.

"Welcome back Erza." Mirajane greets the armored woman. "How did the job go?"

"It went quite well. The villagers even decorated the horn of the monster I exterminated and gave it to me as a souvenier." Erza replied. "Is Master available? I need to speak with him."

Mirajane shook her head. "The Master is out attending the meeting between the guildmasters."

"I see." Erza said before glaring around. "The lot of you! All I've been hearing since I've been back is how the mages of Fairy Tail have been causing problems. The Master may forgive you for what you've done but I certainly will not!"

The entire guild's apprehension grew at Erza's words. Someone was sure to get the sharp end of her tongue today.

"Cana! Stop drinking in such an undignified manner!"

"Visitar! Take your dance practice outside!"

"Wakaba! You're getting ash on the table!"

"Nab! Stop dilly dallying in front of the request board and take a job already!"

"And Macao!..." Erza looks at the veteran mage before sighing in resignation.

"Say something dammit! Don't leave me hanging here!" Macao cried.

"Sigh... You've all been nothing but trouble to me. But I guess I won't say too much and let you off the hook for today." Erza said.

Lucy has to sweatdrop at this. "Actually, I think she already said too much."

"Now then. Is Natsu and Grey here?" Erza suddenly asks. The duo miraculously appear behind the armored mage with arms around each other's shoulders.

"Y-Yo Erza! We're right here getting along as always. Aren't we, Natsu?" Grey stated nervously.

"A-Aye!" Natsu confirmed.

"That's the way things should be. Even though friends may havean occasional fight, they should always try to get along." Erza said sagely.

"W-What's with the Happy-like attitude of Natsu? And why are those two acting that way?" Lucy asks.

Naruto snickers. "That's coz they know that Erza Neesan can kick their asses if they don't behave. As a matter of fact, she can kick almost ANYONE's ass in the guild if she wanted to. And on that note..."

As fast as Lucy could blink, Naruto had disappeared from his spot besides her and had suddenly appeared above Erza along with two other Naruto's coming in from both sides brandishing what seemed to be a dagger.

But before the Celestial Spirit user could shout a warning, a sword suddenly appears in Erza's hand and with it, she spins around and dispells the two Naruto clones coming in from either side of her before blocking the attack on the one attacking from midair.

"You've improved Naruto. You almost got me there." Erza said with a smile before throwing the real Naruto off with a mighty swing of her sword. The whiskered blonde uses the momentum to somersault and lands back on his feet while skidding across the ground before looking up with a foxy smile of his own.

"And YOU are still as strong as ever, Erza Neesan." Naruto grumbled good naturedly as he walks over and gives his surrogate older sister a hug. "Officially S class already yet I STILL can't catch you off guard much less beat you."

"Don't feel too bad Naruto. The only reason why you can't beat me is because I know how you fight. And even with this knowledge, we never really had to fight seriously against each other." Erza said holding Naruto at arms length. "So... S Class already huh? Does that mean you passed the Master's test?"

"Wasn't much of a test if you ask me... And it doesn't seem fair to the older members." Naruto mutters.

Erza's expression softens at this. "Master thinks you're ready for the rank and that's good enough for me. You should have more confidence in yourself Naruto. You KNOW we believe in you."

"Thanks Erza Neesan. I owe so much to both you and Master that I don't want to screw things up." Naruto stated.

Before Erza could answer, Naruto was accosted by Lucy. "What was THAT about Naruto San? I thought you said nobody was dumb enough to mess with Erza San? So why'd you attack her?"

"That's coz I'm smart enough to use my shadow clones to attack though I DO try to get in on the action sometimes like right now." Naruto said with a grin. "And as for why I attacked Erza Neesan, it's a little training exercise I've been doing with her for a while now. I randomly try to catch her off guard and she counters. Everyone else here is so used to it by now that they tend to ignore us."

"I... See..." Lucy had to kick herself in the head. If nobody reacted to an assault of a fellow guild member inside their HQ, then it has to be a regular occurence here.

"So you're a new member? My name is Erza Scarlet and welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza said, offering a hand which Lucy grabs enthusiastically.

"My name is Lucy and I'm a Celestial Spirit user. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy greets somewhat nervously.

"Pardon my rudeness Lucy San but I have to cut our conversation short today." Erza said before looking at Naruto, Natsu and Grey. "It's a good thing that the three of you are here. I heard about a troubling thing during my last mission and honestly, this is something that the Master should decide on. But time is of the essence so I've taken the initiative. I'd like you three to join me and resolve this problem quickly before it can escalate. Get whatever supplies you need and meet me at the train station tomorow."

A lot of gasps can be heard around the guildhouse. Titania Ezra asking for assistance to do a job almost NEVER happened for the simple reason that Erza was more then capable of handling almost ANY job by herself.

But Erza asking for help from not one but THREE of the guild's most powerful young mages made many wonder exactly what kind of mission they were going to do.

"Oi oi... Erza together with Grey and Natsu is serious enough. But adding Naruto into the mix is kinda overkill don't 'ya think?" Wakaba said while furiously puffing his pipe.

"A team which consists of Erza, Naruto, Natsu and Grey." Mirajane said in awe. "This is not just the strongest teamup this guild has ever assembled. It's the ultimate teamup."

"B-But what kind of mission would require ALL their skills anyways?" The female wood mage Lucky wondered aloud.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said aloud. "If Erza Neesan thinks that this mission is THAT important and wants my help, then she's got it. What about you two?" The blonde asks the Dragon Slayer and the Ice mage.

Natsu and Grey looks at each with the same thought running through their minds. _"I have to work with THIS guy?" _But that thought was quickly squashed as reluctance was replaced by concern. If Erza was asking for help from them AND Naruto, then this was something really big.

Both Natsu and Grey hoped that they didn't bite off more then they can chew.

**...**

"I-Is he alright?" Lucy asks with a sweatdrop as she watches Erza knock out a motion sick Natsu and placed his head on her lap as they rode on the train. Besides them was also an asleep Happy.

The Celestial Spirit user was asked by Mirajane to accompany Erza's team to keep the peacesince Erza would probably stick to her tried and true method of beating Grey and Natsu into unconsciousness if they went out of line and Naruto would probably go along with whatever Erza did.

But the more Lucy stayed with them and the more she thought about it, the idea of her being the peacekeeper of the strongest yet seemingly unstable group assembled by Fairy Tail became less and less appealing.

"Don't worry about Natsu." Naruto said dismissively. "He'll be fine as soon as we stop moving and get off the train. Till then, he's better off sleeping like that."

"Anyways Erza, isn't it about time you told us more details about the mission?" Grey spoke up.

"Right then." Erza said, settling back more comfortably. "Our opponents for this mission is the Dark Guild Eisenwald." The name of the guild causes both Grey and Lucy to stiffen up in recognition. "Have you two heard of that guild?"

"You could say that." Grey said before narrating their run-in with members of the guild in an earlier mission as well as how the shadows took them away before Grey and the others could get more information.

"I see. That incident seems to be related to this mission." Erza said thoughtfully before continuing. "While I was winding down in a bar after my last job, I overheard a conversation from a nearby table. They were members of Eisenwald and were discussing about how they're going to use a certain magic called Lullbaby to get what they want. It didn't really occur to me that they were members of Eisenewald till later when I remembered they mentioned the name of Erigor or else I would've stopped them there."

"Shinigami Erigor and Eisenwald huh?" Naruto repeated, stroking his chin in contemplation. "Erigor's pretty well known for his ruthlessness even amongst the Dark guilds. Isn't Eisenwald supposed to be disbanded and the members locked up behind bars?"

"Most of it's leaders are." Grey confirmed. "But many of their roster which includes Erigor and some of their other major players are still on the loose. They're probably building up their forces and biding their time."

"Hence their plan which involves this Lullaby." Naruto finishes for Grey. "I don't like this. If he's still out and about, then he can't be too happy about what happened to his guild."

"I took the time to research about Lullaby." Lucy supplied. "From what I've read, it's supposed to be a type of spell that puts people to sleep before stealing their souls."

"Excellent work Lucy. If what you said is true, then a spell that dangerous could be some sort of ancient forbidden magic." Erza stated grimly. "That is why I asked for assistance from Grey, Natsu and Naruto. I felt that the most prudent course of action was to resolve this dangerous situation as quickly and as decisively as possible."

"So what's the strategy for this mission?" Naruto asks.

"First we need information." Erza said before pointing at Naruto. "That's where you come in Naruto. We're going back to that tavern where the thugs from Eisenwald met and ask a few questions. And while we're doing that, you're gonna send out clones to ask around the town for any leads or sightings of Erigor or Eisenwald."

Naruto nods at this. "That shouldn't be too difficult. I mean how hard can it be to miss a gang of thugs led by a guy carrying a huge ass scythe walking around town?"

"Indeed. We will act according to whatever information we may acquire." Erza stated. "And if all goes according to plan, we will have this problem resolved by the end of the day."

**...**

Of course, almost nothing goes according to plan most of the time especially when you belong to the Fairy Tail guild.

Case in point?

"What do you mean we left Natsu on the train?" Erza demanded angrily causing everyone else to shrink back from the ominous feeling they were getting from the red haired mage.

"S-Sorry... I thought he was right behind us when we got off the train station." Lucy said. To her right atop Erza's luggage was Happy who was casually waving goodbye to the departing train.

Just as swiftly, the ominous aura from Erza disappeared. "It's my fault. I was so preoccupied with the briefing that I forgot all about him. This is my responsibility."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Erza Neesan. Chances are, Natsu's still out of it back in the train so he can't get into any trouble in that condition." Naruto said. "And even if he does, I'm sure things will work out for us."

"You seem awfully calm about this situation." Grey observed. "Do you know something we don't?"

Naruto's answer was a familiar looking foxy smile.

**...**

Kageyama couldn't believe his good fortune.

When the mages from Fairy Tail had boarded the train he was on, he thought that they had discovered Eisenwald's plan and was on his tail.

But much to his relief, they disembarked on the last stop which incidentally was the same town where he met with some other guild members in a bar. And what's more, it seems that they had accidentally left one of their friends behind.

"The fools." He mutters as he walks towards the asleep Fairy Tail member and his pet blue cat, his eyes widening maliciously. "That's why these Fairies are so weak and useless."

But as Kageyama raised a foot to stomp the boy's face in, the blue cat suddenly opens its eyes and hurls itself towards the dark guilder and kicks him away with surprising strength.

Kageyama manages to recover quickly, more surprised then hurt and glares hatefully at the cat. "What the hell...?"

"I believe that's my line buddy." The cat stated in a surprisingly deep voice as it's small form is engulfed in smoke. The smoke clears and in the cat's place was the blonde wearing the orange jumpsuit whom he saw disembark along with the other Fairy Tail members. "Any particular reason why you've been watching us and also tried to bash my friend's face in?" He asked.

"The name is Kageyama and I will be the cause of your demise." Kageyama's shadow suddenly came alive and tried to impale the blonde who, much to Kageyama's surprise, simply repels the attack with a sweep of his arm.

"That ability... You're from Eisenwald, aren't you?" The blonde asks in a dangerous tone of voice.

When Kageyama doesn't answer, the blonde then shakes his sleeping companion awake. "Oi Natsu! Wake your ass up you lazy bum! Someone here is trying to kill you."

Natsu wakes up with a start at this and looks at the blonde. "Naruto? What's going on? Who's the pineapple haired guy and where's the rest of our friends?"

"The others are fine. As for who this guy is, he said his name is Kageyama and I think he's a member of Eisenwald." The identified Naruto said.

Kageyama started to sweat profusely. In front of him stood two of Fairy Tail's strongest in the form of the infamous Dragon Slayer 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel and the newest S ranked mage, 'Fairy Fox' Uzumaki Naruto.

It would seem that he had bitten off more then he could chew here. Before he could say anything though, the train comes to a sudden, screeching halt which throws them off their feet. Something clangs on the train floor between them.

"What the hell is that thing?" Natsu asks, pointing towards what looked like a ghastly looking flute with a skull for a head. But before he could say anything else, Kageyama snatches up the object and glares at them.

"You're not getting anything from me you insects." He spat. "And even if you did, you won't live long enough to tell anyone about it anyways."

"Really? That's big words coming from a guy who's outnumbered two to one." Naruto stated. "I'd like to see you try."

But before Naruto could do anything, the train lurches back into motion and causes Natsu to become sick again. This causes enough of a distraction for Kageyama to create a large hand of shadow to grab Naruto and Natsu and fling them off the train as it speeds off.

"Dammit! He got away!" Natsu raged. But Naruto was not listening to him. Instead, his mind was on Kageyama who vaguely looked familiar to him.

For some reason, looking at Kageyama made him think of one word.

Troublesome.

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 for your enjoyment guys. As usual, R&R


	4. Fairies Vs Eisenwald

**Chapter 4: Fairies Vs. Eisenwald**

Thanks to a buggy powered by Erza's magic, it didn't take long for the other members of Fairy Tail to catch up with their companions. But of course, Natsu got a mouthful from Gray, Happy and Lucy for getting left behind. Meanwhile, Erza was deep in a discussion with her fellow S Class mage.

"I got the gist of what happened from your Shadow Clone Naruto." Erza stated, referring to the clone which Naruto had switched out with while getting off the train. "Are you sure what that man carried was Lullaby?"

"It has to be. It looked suspicious as hell and was leaking dark magic like nobody's business." Naruto answered before looking at the direction the train went. "But if they keep going this way then... Uh oh..."

"Yes... Their next stop is the main station." Erza finished grimly. "The people there are in grave danger. We have to get there fast." She said as she turns to the magic buggy and was about to strap herself in before a hand from Naruto stops her.

"Hold it Erza Nee. You spent a lot of magic running that thing from our last stop to out here in the middle of nowhere at top speed. I'll drive us this time." Naruto said.

Erza tries to protest but Naruto didn't budge. "You may be the leader of this mission but you also know that I've got more then enough magic to spare. Something like this won't even tickle."

By this time, the other members of the Fairy Tail team had stopped arguing and were watching the exchange between the two S class mage with interest. After a brief staredown, Erza relents with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. It's just that there's a lot at stake in this mission and I'm responsible for it's success or failure."

Naruto stern visage softens as he nods in understanding. "I know that Erza Nee but you don't have to be responsible alone. Let your friends take some of the burden. You wouldn't have selected us to be a part of this if you didn't think we were capable enough, would you?"

The tension between Naruto and Erza vanishes prompting Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy to sigh in relief. They weren't sure if any of them were capable of stopping a conflict between the blonde and the redhead if it ever came down to that and nobody was eager to even try.

"Right. We're wasting time here." Naruto said as he strapped himself to the driver's seat. "Sit tight and hold on to something guys. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

(At the guildmaster's conference)

"So Makarov... I've heard that you've promoted your protege Naruto to S class. Not that I'm questioning your judgement or anything but don't you think he's still a bit too raw for the rank? After all, he has only been practicing magic for less then a couple of years." A tall lanky man wearing a spiked hat, spiked collar and dark glasses said. The man's name is Goldmine and he is the current master of the magic guild, Quatro Cerberus.

"Well I don't mean to brag but I have taught him well and he's proven his worth and capability to me time and again. So yes he's ready for the responsibilities of an S classed mage." Makarov replied.

"Ara... He sure has grown up to be such a fine, good looking and powerful mage." Bob, the bald, pudgy & effeminate guildmaster of Blue Pegasus who wore a creepy looking pink ballerina suit complete with the tutu commented. "The ladies must be falling for him left and right."

Makarov snorts in amusement at this. "Well that's putting it mildly." He stated, thinking about the Naruto fanclub that some of his younger female mages had formed at the guild.

Before they could continue any further, a small blue bird with a hat which Makarov recognized as one of his mage's pets flutters in carrying a message for him. A few minutes later, the old guildmaster was unconscious on the ground and foaming at the mouth.

The reason? He just found out that Erza took Lucy, Gray, Natsu AND Naruto on a mission. And aware of their collective penchant for massive property damage, he just knew that things will NOT be ending well for him once their mission was over.

(Main Train Terminal)

Thanks to Naruto, the Fairy Tail group managed to get to the main train terminal in record time. But as soon as they arrived, they noticed that there was a commotion in front of the main building.

Erza marches over and grabs the nearest uniformed personell to ask what the situation was. Unfortunately for the poor man, he couldn't answer quite fast enough for the red haired mage's tastes so she knocks him out with a headbutt.

She was about to grab another uniformed personell to question but Naruto's voice stops her.

"Erza Nee, I think they went this way." The blonde mage said, eyeing a long corridor filled with injured soldiers. "They don't mess around do they?"

"Let's go." Erza said abruptly, marching down the corridor without waiting for anyone.

"W-Wait for us Erza!" Lucy calls out, running after the red haired girl while carrying Natsu who was still unconscious from the wild car ride and going ahead of Naruto and Gray who were still studying the scene.

"We're walking right into their trap, aren't we?" Gray asked causing Naruto to turn and give him a deadpan look which answered his question. The ice wielding mage simply sighs in resignation before he and Naruto follows their friends inside.

True enough, the path of unconscious bodies led to a spacious departure area where a large number of thugs were waiting. Among them is the topknotted mage whom Naruto and Natsu fought in the train as well as a white haired mage carrying a large scythe who stood on top of a post.

"Welcome Fairy Tail. We've been expecting you." The scythe wielding mage said with a dark chuckle.

"Are they all from Eisenwald? There's so many of them." Lucy said fearfully before turning to a still unconscious Natsu. "Wake up Natsu! We've got a problem!"

"It's impossible. With the kind of driving Naruto did, Natsu's gonna be out of it for a while." Happy said.

"Hey!. It hardly my fault that Natsu's terminal case of motion sickness knocks makes him as useful as a paperweight to us right now you dumb cat." Naruto defended himself from the blue flying cat.

"Are you Erigor?" Erza demanded. The white haired mage merely smirked his reply. Meanwhile, the mage called Kageyama spoke. "Erigor Sama punished me for my failure against you insects! I will have my revenge now!"

Erza ignored the topknotted mage and instead focused on the white haired one with the scythe. "What are your intentions with Lullaby?"

"Oh I think you know what I intend to do with Lullaby. Don't you know where we are?" Erigor answers.

Lucy immediately understands what Erigor's plan is. "You intend to broadcast Lullaby over the station's comm system? You're insane!"

Erigor cackles madly at this. "I wonder how many people will be listening in?"

"None if we have anything to say about it." Naruto said grimly. "Why the hell are you doing this anyways? What are you getting out of it apart from a quick trip to the executioner's platform?"

"Originally, we were doing this for revenge. Your people are guilty of taking away our guild's means of livelihood so I think it's only fair that the Shinigami pay you back by wiping out the sin that is the existence of a few thousand souls." Erigor said with a savage smile.

"Well your guild was involved in illegal activities so of course your guild will be disbanded and your members detained. You can't right a wrong with another wrong after all, you idiot." Lucy pointed out before suddenly realizing something. "Wait a minute here. You said that revenge was your goal BEFORE?"

If possible, Erigor's bloodthirsty smile grew wider. "Correct. That WAS the goal before. But then, I realized something." He said before clenching a fist. "Power. That's all there is to it. Only those with the most power are capable of controlling everything around them. And only those with the most power are capable of changing even history itself. This act will serve as a small example of our power and those who defy us will be eliminated."

"I think Naruto made it clear that we're not gonna sit around and let you do as you please." Gray said as he cracks his knuckles. "So why don't you save yourselves the grief and surrender now before you get hurt."

"You're joking right? Don't make me laugh!" Kageyama said as he created shadowy tendrils which headed straight for Lucy. Fortunately, they are intercepted by a now awake Natsu.

"I knew I recognized that voice. You're the guy from the train." Natsu said as he steps up besides his friends and looks around with a vicious smile. "Wow. There's a lot of 'em here so it looks like it's gonna be fun."

"Good of you to wake up and join us pinky. I was beginning to think I was gonna have to take all of these guys down myself." Gray said with a smirk.

"Shut it streaker." Natsu said, turning to his rival. "Like I'd let you hog all the glory."

"I grow tired of this. Show these Fairies the true power of Eisenwald while I prepare to play the world's requiem." Erigor said as he floated up in the air and flew away, leaving his guildmates to deal with Fairy Tail.

"H-He flew off!" Lucy exclaimed.

"With that type of control, he has to be a wind mage." Naruto comments as he looks around the room at the dark guild members preparing to attack them.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after Erigor and stop him while the rest of us clean up here." Erza ordered.

"Eh? Why the hell do I have to work with this droopy eyed bastard?" Natsu complained.

"That's my line. I'll be fine on my own and Pinky here will only get in my way." Gray countered.

"Didn't you two hear a word I said?" Erza growled ominously, her visage becoming almost demonic which scared the crap out of the two bickering mages.

"Aye sir!" Natsu chirped in an almost Happy-like manner.

"We're off!" Gray yelled out as both he and Natsu quickly took off to catch up to Erigor and to avoid Erza's wrath.

"They're going after Erigor!" A random member of Eisenwald calls out.

"I'll stop them!" A member with a striped hood which made him resemble an egyptian King said as he magically used strips of cloth wrapped around his fingers to pull himself up to the balcony. "I Rayule will destroy them in the name of Eisenwald!"

"I'll go too!" Kageyama declared. "I'll never forgive that pink haired freak for humiliating me!" Kageyama then used his shadow powers to melt into the ground. Yet even with the departure of two of their members, Eisenwald still vastly outnumbered the remaining members of Fairy Tail.

"Hehehe. Two chicks, a blonde brat and a pipsqueak flying blue cat against all of us without Salamander around? This'll be a walk in the park." An Eisenwald member with a pompadour hairdo named Byard sneered.

Naruto had to chuckle at this. "Is that right? Then it's obvious that you don't know a thing about us at all."

"Oh we know who YOU are Fairy Fox but you have to face facts. You may be an S class mage but even you and your token eye candy won't stand a chance against THIS kind of opposition. You Fairies have always been pathetic and that will NEVER change." Byard shot back.

Naruto was about to counter his tirade when Erza steps forward with malice in her eyes. "Wretches." She intoned as a she magically drew a sword out of thin air and held it out in front of her. "If you insult our guild further, I will not have any mercy on any of you."

"Is that a magic sword? Where did she get it?" Lucy wondered.

"That's Erza's requip magic." Happy supplied. "It works kinda like your celestial keys only this one allows her to equip various types of magic weapons from a pocket space where it's stored. And believe me when I say that she's got a lot of 'em there. These guys will run out of weapons before she even makes a dent in her own armory."

"D-Did they say Erza?" A fat member of Eisenwald named Karacka mutters, feeling sweat drop from his brow.

"So what if you have a magic sword? We have our own magic weapons too!" A number of Eisenwald mages declared as they attacked with their own weapons.

"Oh boy. This won't end well." Naruto mutters as Erza took a stance. With a mighty swing, she shatters their weapons and throws off all her attacking opponents. Another batch of enemies attacks but just as quickly, Erza requips a spear and fights them off then switches to a pair of short swords and charges at the rest.

"Her speed at requipping is insane! Who the hell is she?" An Eisenwald mage cries out. A number of his comrades then decides to try and attack her from a distance with spells. But multiple copies of Naruto suddenly appears and deflects their magic bolts with drawn weapons.

"Hope you guys haven't forgotten about me." Naruto said as he and his clones charges at the Eisenwald mages, opting to mercilessly beat them down with physical attacks.

"W-Wow. Naruto San is really wailing on these guys." Lucy comments with a sweatdrop as she watches the blonde brutally batter his opponents without giving them a chance to fight back.

"That's because Naruto can be considered as the perfect anti-mage if he wasn't a mage himself." Happy stated. "He's quick and smart enough to know how to prevent his target from casting their magic, can't be affected by illusions for some reason and can take heaps of punishment from spells and physical attacks without actually getting hurt badly. And anything that CAN hurt him will just heal after a short while."

"And that's assuming he DOESN'T use his magic. Naruto can do tons of stuff apart from his Shadow Clones but only Erza and the Master knows the full scope of his abilities." Happy continued.

"B-Both of them are amazing. But I can't let myself get upstaged like this. I'm part of Fairy Tail's strongest team after all." Lucy said, taking out a key with a crab head. "Open the gate of the crab. Come forth! Cancer!"

A wierd looking man with four additional crab limbs apart from his two normal looking ones which held scissors wearing sunglasses and stylish looking clothes appears in front of Lucy.

"What will the style be for today miss. Ebi?" The Celestial Spirit Cancers asks his master.

"A little off the top if you please. And while you're at it, shave their numbers down to manageable levels." Lucy instructed.

Quick as a flash, Cancer cuts the weapons (And hair) of the opposition to ribbons, much to the delight of Lucy.

"Nice do man." Naruto said in amusement, mercifully knocking out a still distraught mage by flicking him in the forehead. "And maybe just a little mean. You DO know they'll have to put with the shame for at least a month, right?"

"My works are flawless." Cancer sniffed a little disdainfully. "It's much better that the horrendous mops that they called their hairstyle before."

"Excellent work nonetheless." Erza stated, causing Lucy to gush in happiness at the praise... At least untill she said her next words. "Though why does he always end his sentences with ebi (shrimp)? Since he's a crab, shouldn't it be kani (crab)?"

A cloud of gloom falls over the forms of Lucy and Cancer at this.

"But despite all our work, there's still this many of our enemies around and it's getting annoying." Erza said, looking around with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Both of you stand back. I think it's time to wipe them out."

"Uh oh. Erza Nee's got that look in her eyes. You guys better listen and give her some room for this." Naruto said to Lucy as he jumps back.

"Why? What's going o..." Lucy's question was cut off when Erza's form started glowing. "What's happening to her?"

"Unlike most of those who use requip magic, Erza Nee has taken her ability a step further." Naruto said as he watches Erza change into what looked like a metallic valkyrie with swords floating behind her. "Not only can she rapidly requip weapons, she can also switch between magic armors as the situation calls for it. That's her magic and it's called, "The Knight."

"Dance, my blades." Erza intones, glaring at the remaining Eisenwald mages as the swords behind her started spinning. "Circle Sword!"

The devastating attack decimates almost the entire roster of Eisenwald leaving just two of them behind. "I-Impossible! She managed to beat almost all of us with just one attack?" The fat mage squeaked in utter disbelief.

Byard snarls and launches himself at Erza. "This isn't over! I'm still here!"

"Look out Erza Nee!" Naruto shouts out a warnings.

"Erza?" Karacka repeated. "You mean THE Titania Erza who's the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail?" He then shouts at his attacking compatriot. "Pull back Byard! That's Titania Erza you're attacking!"

But his warning came too light. The red haired mage had already swatted aside the attacking dark guilder as she would an errant fly, leaving Karacka as the last man standing from his guild.

"Sooo... Do you still wanna fight us or what?" Naruto asks him with a raised eyebrow. His only response was to run away screaming like a little girl. "Guess not." Naruto mutters with a shrug as he turns his attention to the defeated members of Eisenwald whom Erza and Lucy were securing and moved to assist them.

"Lucy and Happy. You should go and look for the others to provide backup. Me and Naruto will finish up here." Erza said. Before Lucy could protest, Erza gave her a dark look which scared her into leaving. As soon as she left though, she suddenly drops to one knee in exhaustion. Naruto was besides her in a flash.

"You alright Erza Nee?" The blonde asks in concern as he lifted her up. "Looks like you haven't completely recovered from getting your magic sucked on by the buggy."

"Just a little winded Naruto so don't worry about me. I just can't believe I had to take these lowlives so seriously." Erza griped.

"Hey... After that comment they made about our guild, I would've beaten the crap outta them myself if you didn't. And I wouldn't have been so gentle about it." Naruto stated, earning him a small smile from the red haired mage.

"THIS is gentle?" Erza motioned towards the unconscious bodies of the Eisenwald mages around them.

"For YOU, it is." Naruto clarified.

"Point taken." Erza said with a chuckle before standing up. "But I can't rest now, we still have to find Erigor and we can't do it standing around like this. If they manage to cast Lullabye..." Erza didn't need to finish what she was going to say.

"...Yeah." Naruto agreed with a grim nod. "We should move now."

Meanwhile, Gray is bound by Rayule's cables and was stunned by the Eisenwald member's revelation.

"What did you say?" Gray asks again, his anger growing.

"You heard me! This was all just a ploy to lure you Faeries here so we can trap you with Erigor Sama's Wind Wall. With you out of the way and not being able to warn them, we can proceed with our true objective of wiping out the masters at their annual meeting! And after we finish them, Eisenwald will take control of the entire world! Hahahahahaha!" Rayule boasted, laughing hysterically.

So preoccupied was he from his tirade that he did not notice the cables binding Gray starting to freeze up. And when he did, it was already too late.

"The Master won't be defeated that easily." Gray stated as he shatters the frozen bandages around his body. All other bandages sent by Rayule to attack were frozen and shattered as well. "And neither will we."

Before Rayule knew it, Gray had frozen his body except for his head and part of his torso. "Tell me how to break this Wind Wall spell. Tell me or I'll freeze you THEN shatter you into a million pieces like I did your bandages." Gray said in a dead voice.

Looking into Gray's cold eyes, Rayule had no doubt that Gray would do exactly that. "Kageyama! Kageyama is the only one who can break the Wind Wall!"

"Kageyama? The pineapple headed guy who uses shadows? He's a dispeller?" Gray questioned.

"But even if you can get him to do it, it'll already be too late! Eisenwald will RULE!" Rayule said, prompting Gray to glare at him before he grabs the dark guilder's head.

"Not if I can help it. Remember that there are a lot more fearsome guilds then the Dark Ones. And Fairy Tail is one of them." Gray said, Freezing Rayule completely before leaving to warn his friends.

Elsewhere, Kageyama can be seen following Natsu.

Author's Notes: Next chappie is done guys. R&R pls.


	5. Fairy's Strength

**Chapter 5: Fairy's Strength**

After securing the beaten members of Eisenwald, Naruto and Erza makes their way towards the station balcony. From it's vantage point, they can see a large crowd gathering to see exactly what was going on at the station.

"What the hell do they think this is? Some sort of concert?" Naruto mutters in dismay. "Aren't they even concerned that a Dark Guild like Eisenwald has taken over the train station?"

"They are simply unaware of the danger they are in." Erza replied, walking towards the station master who held a portable speaker. "A situation which I intend to remedy shortly."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant, Erza grabs the microphone from the stationmaster.

"May I have everyone's attention please. A dark guild has taken over the station and is currently attempting to cast a life draining magic spell. If you do not wish to die, please vacate the area immediately." Erza declared, much to the stationmaster's dismay.

"Well that's one way of evacuating the station." Naruto mutters with a sweatdrop as he watches the crowd stampede in panic towards the exits before turning to the sword mage. "Now what?"

But before Erza could answer, a tornado engulfs the entire station behind them. Erigor then appears floating above them and before the Fairy Tail mages could do anything, the Eisenwald ace sends them flying back behind the wall of wind.

"Hahahahahaha! You idiots fell for it!" Erigor voice gloated. "I didn't even think it'd be THIS easy to fool you!"

"You fiend!" Erza snarls as she charges but was violently repelled by the wall of wind.

"Erza Nee!" Naruto calls out in concern as he hurries to check on his fellow mage.

"It's impossible to escape from my Wind Wall little fairies." Erigor said. "And now that there's nobody to stop me, I'll be going to the guildmaster conference to play their requiem with Lullabye."

"Stop right there!" Naruto demanded. But silence was his only answer which meant that Erigor had already left. "Dammit. He got us."

"The guildmasters are in danger. We have to find a way to escape this trap as soon as possible." Erza said as she stood up with some help from Naruto.

"Erza! Naruto!" Gray's calls out as he ran into the room before stopping and staring up at the twister surrounding the station. "Damn. I'm too late."

"You knew that this was gonna happen?" Erza asks the ice mage.

"Yeah. The guy I fought said this was all part of Erigor's plan. And it looks like it worked." Gray stated. "But he also told me how we could get past it. That Kageyama guy they were with is actually a dispeller."

"Kageyama?" Naruto repeated with a frown. "You mean that shadow wielding guy? He went after Natsu didn't he? We have to find them before pinkie decides to toast him good."

An explosion somewhere in the building makes everyone sweatdrop.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." Erza said dryly. "Just follow the explosions from their battle and we'll find them both."

**(Natsu Vs. Kageyama)**

Lucy never knew that Natsu could be such a pyromaniac.

But then again, when you had an opponent who could sink into the shadows to escape from an attack, he was understandably frustrated.

On a brighter note though, Kageyama's back was literally against the wall while everything else around him crumbled and burned. He couldn't use his magic to escape either. Not when his opponent was right in front of him ready to react at a moment's notice.

"Now then Toriyama..." Natsu started.

"Kageyama." The shadow mage corrected with a twitch in his eye.

"Whatever." Natsu said with a scoff as he continues. "Are you ready to tell me where Erigor is and what he's planning?"

"Here's my answer." Kageyama said as he sends spearheaded tendrils of shadow towards the dragonslayer who simply bats them aside with a backhanded blow from a burning fist.

But when Natsu moved to retaliate, a voice stops him.

"Wait Natsu! We need Kageyama!" Erza calls out. A few moments later, the Eisenwald mage found himself facing down not just the Resident Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail, but also the well known Ice Mage Gray as well as two of it's S Class mages, Titania Erza and the Fairy Fox, Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's over Kageyama. Your guildmates are all beaten, Erigor has bailed and you're all alone here. Give it up and cooperate with us and your sentenced will be lightened." Naruto stated, flipping a knife up and down his hand.

"I'd listen to him if I were you because the alternative..." Erza started, glancing at a scowling Gray and a pissed off looking Natsu before continuing. "...Won't be as pleasant."

Kageyama looks as if he was seriously considering the offer. But before he could answer, he arches his back in pain as a magic seal followed by a hand appears on his chest.

"K-Karacka! What the hell are you d-doing?" Kageyama gasps out as he looks back at his fat comrade from Eisenwald who had used his magic to phase through the wall AND through him before collapsing into the waiting arms of Lucy.

"I... I'm sorry!" The fat mage said, shivering at the sight of the Fairy Tail mages who were glaring at him. "Byard made me do it! He told me that if I don't do it, he was going to kill me!"

Flames suddenly engulfed Natsu's body giving him a terrifying visage. Looming over the Eisenwald mage, Karacka could've sworn that it was an actual red dragon snarling at him.

"Bastard! You'd sacrifice your own guildmate just like that? Bastard!" Natsu raged as he attacks. Karacka phases back into the wall in fright and tries to escape. But the portly mage couldn't move fast enough and finds himself flying back unconscious from a punch to the face from Natsu who smashed through the walls just to get to him.

Erza scowls as she watches Natsu drag the fat Eisenwald mage back to the room and tying him up before looking at Naruto who was checking on Kageyama together with Lucy. "How is he Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's no good Erza Nee. Dispelling magic needs quite a bit of concentration and can put a strain on a mage's body depending on the strength of the spell he's breaking. In his current condition, Kageyama's in no shape to even try to dispell the Wind Wall."

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked in distress. "Erigor's gone and we have no way of warning Master."

"I have an idea!" Natsu spoke up. "Lucy! Use your Celestial Spirits!"

"What?" Lucy said, genuinely confused and wondering what Natsu was talking about.

"You know." Natsu insisted. "That mission in the mansion where that guy Evaroo summoned that big gorilla maid I was fighting and took me along for the ride."

"I can't do that. I'd have to be on the other side of the wind wall to do that." Lucy said. "Besides, ordinary humans don't usually survive the trip to the spirit realm. And even if they could, it's forbidden for a human to be there. It was ok back then since it was Evaroo's key."

Happy's eyes suddenly brightens and rummages through his pack before presenting the Celestial Spirit user with a golden key. "That reminds me Lucy. Virgo visited me and asked me to give this to you. Since you defeated Evaroo, she broke off her contract with him when he was arrested and came to me saying she wants to make one with you."

"That's great Happy. But I'm afraid now's not the right time for that." Lucy said regretfully.

The blue cat looked crestfallen at this. "I just though that her earth digging powers might come in handy here since the wind wall probably doesn't extend underground."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Lucy said happily as she snatches up the key from the cat. "You're the best Happy!"

"Aye." Happy replies... Well... Happily.

Lucy then channels her magic into the key to summon Virgo. "Open the gate to the palace of the virgin. Come forth, Virgo!"

With a rumbling of the earth, a pink haired girl wearing a maid's outfit bursts from the ground and bows at Lucy with a flourish. "How may I be of service, mistress?"

"I knew she had potential." Erza said with a knowing smile.

"Cute looking spirit." Naruto added with a grin, looking appreciatively at Virgo.

However, Lucy looked far from happy. As a matter of fact, she looked downright confused. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Yo Virgo. You're looking slimmer then I last saw you. It's been a while." Natsu greets.

"Indeed. My apologies for the trouble I caused in our previous meeting." Virgo said with a bow.

"How can you recognize her? She looks NOTHING like before." Lucy asks.

"I take the form of whatever my owner wants me to look like." Virgo stated. "But if you insist..." She then transforms into a hulking form which scares the crap out of Gray and Naruto who were admiring her from nearby.

"N-Nonono... it's alright. Turn back now." Lucy said, waving her hands in front of her. Virgo turns back to her slimmer form, much to the relief of the ice mage and the former shinobi.

"Now then mistress..." Virgo started.

"Don't call me Mistress. It makes me sound old." Lucy interrupted.

"Very well then." Virgo said before noticing the whip strapped on Lucy's side. "What about my Queen?"

"Too masochistic." Lucy dismissed immediately.

"Then I shall call you princess." Virgo stated.

"I-I guess that will do." Lucy said with a blush.

"I hate to break up this little asskissing session, but we DO need to be somewhere." Gray said.

"That's right!" Lucy exclaimed, focusing on the problem at hand as she faced Virgo. "Virgo, we'll handle the formalities of the contract later. Right now, dig us a way out of here."

"As you wish Princess." Virgo said as she dove into the ground and started digging. "Alright! Lets go."

"Wait!" Natsu saidas he hefts Kagemaru on his shoulder. "We can't leave this guy like this even if he IS part of Eisenwald."

Naruto nods in approval. "Right then. Now if you'll pardon the pun, let's blow this joint."

Once outside, the Fairy Tail members laid their captive on the ground. Without looking up from his work treating Kageyama, Naruto spoke. "I think Happy should take Natsu and go after Erigor since he can fly the fastest. We'll just catch up with him."

Erza nods her assent. "Agreed. Stop him if you can or at least slow him down till we get there Natsu. Go now!"

"Alright! Lets go Happy! Full speed ahead!" Natsu exclaimed as she started running.

"Aye sir!" Happy answers as he picks up the dragonslayer and flies full steam ahead.

"D-Do you guys really think Natsu can stop Erigor?" Lucy asks, watching the pair fly off.

"Don't worry about Natsu. Erigor's nothing compared to the beating me and Erza give him on a regular basis. He'll be fine." Naruto said.

...

And sure enough, Erigor is down for the count by the time the rest of the team catches up to Natsu. Although he looked a little beat up, he was celebrating along with Happy.

"We did it Happy! We beat this guy!" Natsu cheered. "I'm the strongest there is around!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Not quite, but he on the right path. Right Erza?" Natu said.

"Indeed." Erza said before spying the Lullabye flute on the ground nearby. But as she walks over to pick it up, a hand of shadow snatches it up and the roar of an engine indicated that their ride was being stolen by the injured Kageyama.

"Hahahahaha! You fairies are idiots for taking your eyes off the enemy! Now your masters will pay the consequences!" Kageyama laughs as he drives away.

"Get back here you ungrateful sonofa...!" Naruto yells, tossing a dagger at the departing vehicle but to no avail since it already had too much of a head start and was moving erratically for him to aim properly. "Dammit! Now what do we do?"

"Calm down Naruto. The Guildmasters won't be victimized by someone like Kageyama so easily." Erza said. "And with those injuries, he won't get too far ahead of us."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I'm still worried for the old man so lets get a move on." Naruto said.

...

As it turns out, Erza was right about the guildmasters not being fooled by Kageyama for when they arrived there, the leaders of the three major guilds had the shadow wielding Eisenwald member surrounded.

However, the gigantic wooden demon rampaging was another problem altogether.

"Errmmm... What the hell is that?" Natsu asks, staring at the monster.

Makarov jerks a thumb back at a shivering Kageyama. "This young whippersnapper tried to play me a tune on his flute but didn't really have the balls to push through with it. The flute got pissed off and turned into THAT. Now it's saying that it wants to destroy the world."

"So same old crap huh?" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles as he gazes up at the demon. "Then we do what we always do to creeps like him."

Much to the surprise of the other masters of the lesser guilds, the members of Fairy Tail with the exception of Happy and Lucy charges at the demon and manages to systematically attack it's body so that it couldn't use it's sound based magic. Once it was neutralized, all it took was one humongous fireball from Natsu to obliterate it.

Unfortunately, it also destroyed the meeting venue as well as a large part of the forest.

"Ararara..." The rotound master of Blue Pegasus said as he watches the Fairy Tail guild get the hell out of dodge with the army in hot pursuit. "Such troublemakers that Fairy Tail."

"That may be true..." Goldmine conceded before surveying the damage caused by the guild. "But they are still Fiore's top guild after all."

Author's Notes: Ok, I admit it. I got a little lazy with the ending of this chapter. But that was mostly because I wanted this arc out of the way ASAP. In any case, you know the drill. R&R please


End file.
